


A Royal First

by aquabee



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, barely any niffty because i rushed it, chaggie hintings, charlastor is present at the end, charlie believes in santa for 5 seconds, charlie doesn't know about christmas, i rushed this out, light implications of husk x angel, there was gonna be more charlastor but i'll write that later, theres kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabee/pseuds/aquabee
Summary: Charlie experiences Christmas for the first time
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	A Royal First

Hell wasn’t known for it’s lovely climate, it was either boiling hot or colder than the deceased and mournful souls that live there. For now it was a winter wonderland of ice upon ice, mountains of snow stacked higher than the sides of some average sized buildings. Waltzing her way up to the hotel through the cold in a scarf long and large enough to be a full body cover, Charlie was taking in the view, she always thought of the winter as the only time her home ever looked truly beautiful, maybe it was because snow and ice often covers up the streets that’d remind her of the unjust bloodshed brought onto her people. Or maybe it’s because she enjoyed tasting the snowflakes, and making snow angels. This was likely the case.

Charlie had let herself in being the owner and all, the only reason she hadn’t been in the hotel was because she had been having brunch with her mother, and mother-daughter bonding time is incredibly important to the blonde. 

“What’s everybody talking about?” 

The pink spider demon had been the one to respond with the word,

“Christmas.”

“Chris-Mas? What’s that?” The blonde looked at the group with intrigue, while the group was not at all fazed by the fact that Charlie would have no idea about the holiday known as Christmas. She was born in Hell after all. 

“A bunch’a disappointment, and some stalker gives you presents and you’re forced to spend time with family ya don’t like.” 

Though Angel Dust was being cynical, Charlie had immediately grown fond of the idea, a wide and cheerful grin spread across her face, “Oh my gosh! That sounds so fun!” She let out a squeal and immediately hugged the person closest to her, that being Vaggie, “We should all celebrate Chris-Mas!” 

The group for the majority was flat faced all across the bored apart from Niffty and the ever so happy Alastor. 

The radio demon placed his arm around Charlie’s shoulders, “That sounds like a splendid idea, my dear!” 

His grin from ear to ear was contagious, and it put Charlie even further into the spirit. 

With a snap of his fingers, Alastor had the inside of the hotel decorated immediately, with a tree and all, decorated with little bulbs all over, and tinsel on walls and candy canes as far as the eye could see. It was jollier than any fictional North Pole were this supposed stalker man who gifts you things that your greasy and greedy heart desires, and Charlie was in awe of it all! 

Charlie’s eyes stared widely at a candy cane, “Ooh, what is it? It’s so pretty and stripe-y!” Before she could even get a closer look, the plump little pig known as Fat Nuggets took a bite!

While the pig’s owner remained calm, Charlie was genuinely concerned and nearly performed Heimlich on the little guy, it was a decoration not food after all! 

“Calm down, toots, it's justa’ candy cane.” Angel picked his pig up while the princess had processed what was said to her, “It’s candy?”  
Her face brightened and her eyes twinkled. 

Immediately, Charlie got to work, grabbing each candy cane that was in sight, until her hands couldn’t carry anymore. The blonde laid them on a table, before taking one and putting it in her mouth only to cringe. She spat it out, which made those experienced with this have a small chuckle because Charlie made the mistake of not taking off the wrapper before sticking it in her mouth. The white haired female helped Charlie with another one, “Here, hon, like this.” Vaggie unwrapped the candy cane for the princess, who then put it in her mouth. Eyes wide as a smile grew on her face, it tasted so fresh! 

The group had been slowly swept into the spirit by Charlie, which means Alastor’s plan backfired completely. Though something was missing, something important. Well, to Charlie’s knowledge it was important, 

“We don’t have Santa in Hell...”  
Her voice sounded a mixture of panicked and disappointed.

“He ain’t real anyway.” 

“What?”  
Wet eyes stared up at the pornstar, “He’s not?”

“No! People jus’ make him up to get kids to behave for a couple a’ days!” 

Cue the princess being upset now because she can’t buy presents for everyone this last minute, she wouldn’t even know what to get! Though Vaggie budded in to save the day, and ruin any entertainment that Alastor had been getting from watching the holiday go sour, “We don’t need presents, hon.” The two shared a hug that was cut short by Alastor, “Let’s get a little music going!”

He got his shadows to play some classic holiday songs, his microphone providing voice, and it became like a small party. Angel at the bar with Husk, flirting with him while they both had a couple of shot glasses with candy canes sitting in them. Vaggie and Niffty organizing the tree because Charlie plucked each candy cane off during her first time taste test.  
And under the mistletoe? The princess and radio demon share a small kiss.


End file.
